


The Blind Leading The Blind

by AEpixie7



Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bee and Gabe get drunk and leave Dagon and Michael to go fuck, Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Body Worship, Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Clothing Kink, Dagon and Michael are the literal worst at flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual porn (Beelzebub/Gabriel), F/F, F/M, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), It might happen in the future, Masturbation, No Dagon/Michael porn, Other, Porn with Feelings, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), They need searchlights to find each other in broad daylight, Top Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Instead of sparring like they were supposed to, Beelzebub and Gabriel try to play matchmaker for Dagon and Michael. By getting them drunk. Disasters, all of them.(Spoiler alert, everyone gets drunk and the night does not end the way they planned.)
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Dagon/Michael (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437652
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	The Blind Leading The Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Beelzebub has a penis for the smut in this update.

Gabriel admired Michael's choice of wardrobe, before swapping his own sweater and scarf for his favorite suit and tie, straightening the lavender tie and tipping his chin up with confidence. _Can’t have another Archangel showing me up in the fashion department._

Michael rolled her eyes and stepped through the threshold when Gabriel motioned for her to go first. It seemed as though he was being polite, but really he was just being nosy. He wanted to observe the way Dagon and Michael interacted with each other. _How had he missed this, it was so obvious now!_

“Mikey! What an unpleasant surprise!” Dagon said with a mischievous smile, her drink sloshing as she hopped down from where she perched on the bar. Michael forced a smile, nodding politely. Gabriel stared as he realized Michael was… _blushing?!_ He didn’t think he'd seen her blush… _ever._

“Dagon. How many times have I told you not to call me that?” 

“Sorry, _Mike_. Have a drink, it’ll loosen you up, tight ass. What can I get you?” Dagon said, slinking up to Michael's side and bumping her shoulder, her eyes lingering on the golden sheen of Michael's lips. The angel took one measured step away from Dagon, her cheeks burning an even brighter shade of red as she folded her hands in front of her primly. Gabriel exchanged a glance with Beelzebub, both internally screaming. 

“No, I'd better not. Are we not here to spar? I think I should be in full possession of my faculties…” 

“Come on Michael,” Gabriel said, approaching Michael and touching her elbow reassuringly. He wanted to tease her but something about her energy made him pause. “Just one drink won't hurt. You work as hard, if not harder than me. You deserve a break every once in a while. You can always sober up before we spar.” 

Michael considered, her eyes flickering from him to Dagon, then to the Prince, who lounged against the bar sipping some sort of martini and sporting a shit-eating grin. Michael cleared her throat and fidgeted. 

“I _do_ work harder than you, Gabriel. Especially… lately,” Michael teased, her eyes dragging nervously away from Beelzebub. “I suppose one drink couldn’t hurt.” 

“Perfect,” Gabriel said, clapping his hands together and approaching Beelzebub. She was draped languidly against the bar, nursing a martini glass half full of foggy clear liquid garnished with a curled orange peel. She seemed more cheerful than normal, though Gabriel couldn’t quite tell if it was the alcohol that was causing it or the promise of relentlessly menacing the other two celestials in the room. Either way, she wore it well. She looked tantalizing like that, one elbow propped up on the bar and her shirt unbuttoned down to her chest. She took notice of his staring, and pushed away from the bar, swirling her drink and taking a sip. 

“What'll it be, angel? Red wine? I hear it works wonderzzz on uptight angels,” she said with a glance over at Michael. Gabriel had an instant flash memory of that first night with Beelzebub. Red wine, discarded clothing, and euphoria. 

He smiled at the memory and stepped quickly forward, wrapping a hand around Beelzebub's lower back and pulling her flush against him. He kissed her breathless, his tongue darting out to sweep across her bottom lip and tasting the lingering tartness of her drink. He pulled away just as quickly, leaving Beelzebub to waver in the sudden absence. He chuckled down at her flushed cheeks and dazed expression. 

“Actually no, I'll have whatever you're having, that's delicious,” he said, watching her desperately try to hide how his kiss had affected her. 

“You could’ve just tasted my drink,” she mumbled. 

“Yeah. I could’ve,” Gabriel said with a smug grin, tapping her rear playfully and delighting in the renewed redness in her cheeks. 

“Michael? Wine?” he asked his fellow angel as Beelzebub scuttled quickly behind the bar to busy herself with Gabriel's drink. Michael sighed, folding her arms over her chest. 

“Fine. Red, if you've got it. But just one, alright? I won’t be tempted to any more.” 

Dagon's eyes sparkled. “Of course not.” 

_*An obscene amount of alcohol later*_

“You make a very comfy chair,” Beelzebub drawled, wiggling comfortably in Gabriel's lap, her coat, sash and shoes long discarded. “Do you think Satan would notice if I replaced my throne with an Archangel?” she asked, one hand reaching behind her to stroke through his hair. He sighed next to her ear and wrapped both arms around her stomach, pulling her tighter against him. 

“Get a room, you two,” Dagon murmured as she absently danced to some music that no one remembered turning on. Her hair had been pulled loose from its braid at some point, and her long dark waves moved like ocean currents as she danced. “And no, I don’t think Satan would notice, but _I_ would, cuz your throne wouldn’t shut up.” 

Gabriel chuckled but didn’t argue, only glanced over at the bar when he heard Michael snort. 

“You're telling me. Board meetings always run several hours over time because he likes the sound of his own voice,” she said as she sloppily poured her sixth (or was it her seventh?) glass of wine. 

“Hey, watch it, Michael. I’m still your superior, I could reprimand you for that kind of defamation,” Gabriel said. 

“Big talk coming from someone who wouldn’t hurt a fly.” 

“He doesn’t enjoy it but he'll do it if I ask him to,” Beelzebub quipped, making Michael choke on her wine, the Prince outright laughing when Michael frowned down at the little red stains on her lapel. 

“Things I didn’t need to know about my boss: Article One,” Michael said, miracling the stain out of her coat and glancing over at Dagon, her eyes entranced with the way the demon's hips moved. Michael set her drink down and walked purposefully, if a bit wobbly, over to Dagon. “Teach me.” 

Dagon stopped and stared. “What?” 

“To dance. What you're doing. Teach me.” 

“ _Please,_ ” Dagon added, jabbing at Michael's forceful tone and lack of decorum. Michael smiled mischievously, and Dagon shrank away from her almost imperceptibly. 

“There are very few instances in which I would say _'please'_ to a demon like you, Dagon, and I would need to be significantly more drunk for that. Now teach me the hip thing you were just doing,” she insisted, turning and fetching her wine glass so it wouldn’t be far from her reach. Dagon took the moment to glance over at Gabriel and Beelzebub and mouth the words _'what the fuck,'_ to which Beelzebub laughed and Gabriel shrugged. 

The two celestials lounged on the couch while Dagon nervously stood behind Michael, placing her hands on her hips and attempting to instruct the Warrior Angel on the samba. 

“Do you think they're fucking?” Gabriel whispered in Beelzebub's ear. 

“No, they’re dancing.” 

Gabriel smiled and pinched the side of her ass, making her jerk in his lap in a way that was probably going to become inconvenient in a few minutes. “I don’t mean right now, smartass.” 

Beelzebub shifted her hips, one hand drifting down to absently caress the side of his thigh. He was really starting to lament the presence of the other two celestials in the room. 

“No. They’re not. Dagon told me before you two joined us. She's been putting the moves on your angel there for quite some time. Michael seems receptive, until it appears that something could happen and then she shuts down. It'zzz very frustrating for Dagon. She'zzz used to getting what she wants.” 

“You demons are like that,” Gabriel said, his voice low in her ear as he reached for her upper thigh, giving it a squeeze before ghosting his fingertips along the seam of her trousers while Dagon and Michael were distracted. He found heat there, his fingers dipping between her legs to rub gently over her sex before quickly replacing his hand innocently against her waist. Beelzebub gasped and tensed, her hips tipping slightly and rubbing her ass against his crotch. 

“Patience is a virtue, though, so I guess I'm not surprised,” Gabriel teased, pressing an innocent kiss to her neck, just below her ear. Beelzebub shivered and thought for a moment, a plan formulating around the swirl of alcohol and lustful thoughts that Gabriel had somehow just planted in her brain. 

“What if they stay the night here. At the castle?” she asked, turning to glance over her shoulder at Gabriel. His brow furrowed in consideration, before he cracked a wide grin. 

“Are you suggesting this because you've decided to play matchmaker out of the goodness of your heart? Or is it because you don’t want to spar anymore and you'd rather save that for tomorrow so you can take your angel to bed and have your way with him?” 

Beelzebub flushed and grinned. “Yes.” 

“Then I think that’s a wonderful plan,” Gabriel said, tapping her rear and insinuating her off his lap. He stood and buttoned his sport coat, approaching the two celestials who were playfully griping at each other. 

“Well I don’t know about anyone else, but I think that’s enough revelry for one day. Why don’t we put off sparring until tomorrow?” he asked, and both Dagon and Michael stopped to stare, Dagon’s hands still conspicuously resting on Michael's hips. 

“You two can stay here, there's more than enough space. You can have an entire wing of the castle, if you like.” 

Michael straightened and stepped out of Dagon's grasp, much to the demon's dismay. “No, I couldn’t possibly. I’ve never spent a night on Earth and I really think one of us should return to Heaven, you know, avoid suspicion, what with two of the highest ranking Archangels being gone so long…” 

_She’s rambling._

Gabriel stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly. “Michael. Relax. Heaven will be fine without us for a night. You should try sleeping for a change, it’s very refreshing. You could use it, I know you could. Or you two don’t even have to sleep if you don’t want to, you can stay here and dance the night away. Help yourselves to some more drinks, enjoy yourselves! The bar is uh, demonically enchanted so it’ll never run out of options. Seriously Michael, you've earned a little time off. And I think Dagon here could use some R&R herself, I hear her boss is a real slave driver.” 

Beelzebub smacked the back of his head. Both Dagon and Michael stood too petrified to respond. 

“Great! Since I hear no objections, I'll take that as a yes,” Gabriel said quickly, turning and taking the Prince's hand in his, pulling her toward the door even as Michael and Dagon tripped over their words. 

“Oh and if you do choose to sleep, pretty much the entire east wing is yours. There's a slew of bedrooms, I’m sure you can find one. Or two! Two, of course you'd need two…” Gabriel stuttered as Beelzebub took the lead and dragged him from the room with a muttered _‘shut up angel, you’re being obvious.’_

Beelzebub turned back just before rounding a corner to admire the look of absolute panic on the face of her favorite Lord of Hell, the identical expression mimicked by the Archangel at her side. _Suckers._

“You're cute when you're being mischievous, angel,” she mumbled as she slipped her hand away from Gabriel's so she could wrap both hands around his strong upper arm and cuddle against it. 

Gabriel grinned down at her, admiring the change in her demeanor. She was being uncharacteristically clingy, now that she was inebriated, but seeing as how his heart fluttered and his cheeks flushed every time she giggled and clung a little tighter to his arm, he wouldn’t dare mention it. His stomach was in knots by the time they reached their bedroom, because she hadn’t stopped _smiling._ Good God that smile was more intoxicating than her orange martinis. He couldn’t help himself— once they were safely inside the bedroom with the door closed, he grabbed her by the hips and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, cutting off whatever she was giggling about. Beelzebub squeaked in surprise, before her body melted into his embrace, both her hands gliding up his chest and into his hair as she stood up on her toes to deepen the kiss. He whimpered when her fingernails grazed that sensitive spot at the nape of his neck, a shudder coursing through him and settling into a steady tremble. Why was her touch having this effect on him?! She’d touched him like this before, many times. She’d touched him in ways that were far more intimate, and yet he felt his body tingling like it had that first time. He smiled against her lips at the thought, and she pulled back slightly, though she kept her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“What?” she asked, her voice still languid and smooth as she continued to level him with that grin. 

“Just thinking about… that first time. You remember?” 

“Of course I remember,” she said with a devious spark, and then all of a sudden he felt the tip of something sharp against his back, pressing into the fabric of his coat between his spine and shoulder blade. 

“I dizzzcorporated you,” she teased, keeping the blade poised against his back as he wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her against him and lifting her up off the ground as he smiled warmly down at her. 

“A small price to pay for my future with you.” 

She rolled her eyes and miracled away whatever blade she had been pressing against his back, her feet kicking playfully as Gabriel swayed with his demon. “You _would_ turn murder into something romantic.” 

He chuckled at her and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips, his own lips buzzing from the hypersensitivity that came with inebriation. He thrust her up higher into his arms, cupping under her rear and smiling when her legs wrapped instinctively around his hips. 

“You know what _else_ I remember?” she mused, her fingertips carding through his hair along the edge of his ear, her eyes admiring his features with an uninhibited softness that he'd never seen from her. It made his knees turn to jelly, to be admired like that by his Prince. 

“What's that?” he asked, kissing her lips once again, not even really paying attention to the conversation. Something about the smoothness of Beelzebub’s voice and the tingle of her fingertips against his scalp was abnormally distracting. 

“I remember the first time I touched your wingzzzz,” she said with a grin. “All it took was a few strokes of my claws and you came, right then and there.” 

Gabriel let out a breathy chuckle, tipping her head back as he nuzzled into her neck, mouthing over her throat and along her jaw with wet kisses. “Well excuse me, I hadn’t had much practice,” he mumbled against her skin between kisses. “No one had ever touched me like that before. But I think you'll find…” he spread all six wings out behind him, flourishing them once before letting them rest close to his back. “You’ve trained me well.” 

“Izzzz that so?” she asked as she pulled back to look into his amethyst eyes, her claws extending and reaching for his nearest wing. She watched with fascination as her claws ventured beneath his feathers, his eyes fluttering closed as he released a shaky breath. He gasped when she scratched her claw gently against the delicate skin beneath his feathers, his bottom lip trembling and tempting Beelzebub into a kiss. Gabriel's hands gripped her rear just a bit tighter, a whimper muffled against her lips as he pulled her closer, his entire body vibrating beneath her ministrations. 

“Okay maybe I lied. You still affect me the same way you did that day,” he mumbled sheepishly, tucking his head into the side of her neck and trying to steady his breathing. Beelzebub chuckled at him, completely unsurprised. She reached down and tapped his hand where it gripped her rear, and he lowered her to the ground obediently. She smoothed both hands over his chest, resting them there as she peered up at him with those big blue eyes. His mouth felt dry and his throat nearly closed up when she looked at him like _that._

“My angel. Still trembling for me,” she said, her claws ghosting along his jawline and down his neck, where she traced the lapel of his sport coat and admired the cloud grey fabric. He bit his lip as he watched her claw following the exquisite stitch work of the coat, down to his trousers. She glanced back up to watch his pretty mouth as she palmed his cock, already half hard for her. 

“You alwayzzz put yourself on display. Like a pretty peacock you are, so flashy. You keep this body...” she cupped his balls for inflection, loving the way his cock stiffened further against her palm and his breath hitched in his throat. “So impeccably adorned. I never really get the opportunity to admire it. To covet it. Usually we're tearing each otherzzzz clothes off or willing them away,” she smiled as she pulled her hand away, Gabriel swaying slightly and chasing her touch. She stalked around him, allowing her claw to drift lazily over his chest, shoulder, and down along the edge of where his tertiary wing met his back. He shuddered violently, his wings twitching and fluttering before closing tightly against his back and vanishing from reality, probably to avoid an abrupt finish to the excitement. Beelzebub grinned. 

“This time I want to undress you. My prizzze,” she cooed as she ruffled his hair playfully and finally came to stand in front of him once again, his eyes pleading and his cock so helplessly hard in his pants. “You will not touch me, or yourself until I tell you to. You will simply let me play with my toy, and then I'll decide what I want to do with you. Understood?” 

Gabriel nodded with barely contained enthusiasm, his eyes following her fingertips as she unbuttoned his sport coat, then worked the knot of his tie loose, _slowly._ His heart was hammering wildly with every ghost of her fingertips across his skin, and he _ached_ under her scrutiny— her eyes took in every inch of him with such hunger. Like he was a delicacy she couldn’t wait to devour. She whipped his tie from his neck and let it fall to the ground, her hands gliding up his chest to push his coat from his shoulders, lingering on the firm muscle of his pectorals and shoulders. By the time she began working down the buttons of his shirt, he felt like he was on fire. His palms felt clammy and his spine tingled. To have Beelzebub here, taking her time to remove his clothes, stopping to admire, to touch each new patch of skin she revealed. Worshipping his body and taking in the sight of him with such veneration. It was so goddamn _sexy._

“Remind me to get you drunk more often,” he mumbled, not really meaning to have said it out loud but smiling at Beelzebub's little giggle. She finished with the buttons of his shirt and untucked it from his slacks, her warm hands smoothing over his hips to his lower back, her claws tickling the dimples on either side of his spine and making him choke out a breathless _“fuck.”_ He let his head drift back and his eyes closed, too lost in sensation to focus on anything other than the warmth of her skin and the lightness of her touch. He felt lips pressed lovingly against his chest, lingering there and cherishing the thundering of his heart against such sensitive flesh. 

Beelzebub didn’t respond to his statement, simply sauntered around him to ease his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. She stood up on the balls of her feet, resting her chin on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him, her fingers working his belt buckle open, then the button and zip of his trousers. She took his earlobe between her teeth as she slipped her hand beneath his trousers, her claws retracting so she could trace the outline of his hard cock through the cotton of his briefs. She could feel a wet spot against her palm as she cupped his hardness, her other hand venturing up to circle his nipple with one sharp claw. 

“ _Oh g-god_ Bee, that feels… _fuck_ I could come right now,” he mumbled, shivering when Beelzebub's breathy laugh warmed his ear. 

“Not yet, my pet. I’m not done unwrapping my prezzzent,” she drawled, removing herself entirely and earning a pitiful whine from the angel. She rounded him once again and knelt, slowly pulling one shoelace loose as she stared unabashedly up as his bulge and licked her lips. 

“I love my clothes but right now, I hate them a little. This is _torture_ I just… want your hands on me…” Gabriel said as he stepped out of one shoe, Beelzebub's claw tracing his other ankle and sending sparks shooting up the back of his leg. She pulled off his other shoe, glancing up at him with a mischievous smirk as she dragged a claw against the bottom of his foot, making him yank away from her. She smiled and raised up onto her knees, both hands spread wide over his thighs, her eyes locked with his as she gathered handfuls of his slacks and slowly pulled them down to gather at his feet, his cock leaking against the last bit of cloth covering his magnificent body. Gabriel felt as if he'd just run a marathon, his body was feverish and weak, and his stomach fluttered with butterflies at how close Beelzebub was, hovering only inches from where he was aching so badly. 

All rational thought ceased when she leaned forward and kissed the base of his shaft, through his underwear. It was so _soft,_ so adoring. Such a _tease._

His hand shot out and desperately gripped a handful of her hair, a gasp escaping his lips. He immediately remembered her touching parameters and released her, but not before smoothing the tuft of hair he'd ruffled. He just wanted _touch._ To touch her, for her to touch him, _anything._

“ _Please Bee…_ ” he begged, his hands itching for her. 

Where Beelzebub normally would have made him beg a little while longer, the alcohol in her system was making her uncharacteristically merciful. She eased his underwear down his legs, returning quickly to cup his cock in one hand, tipping her head down and allowing her own saliva to dribble past her bottom lip and cover his cock head, her fingertips smearing it down the shaft, before standing and backing away. 

“Go on then,” she said in response to his pleading look. “Make yourself pretty for your master,” she mused as she backed all the way to the bed, lowering herself onto the edge as she unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way down, letting it flop open to reveal her small breasts. She crossed her legs casually, feigning disinterest in the debauched performance she was about to be treated to. 

Gabriel grinned and took himself into his hand, releasing a long sigh as he slicked himself with her saliva, his cock throbbing with relief at finally receiving stimulation. Beelzebub watched how his hand moved, the way his thumb rubbed over the head and smeared his own precum down his length, now beautifully hard. 

“Do you touch yourself like thizzzz up in Heaven? When you miss me?” she teased as she shifted on the bed. She was trying to seem dispassionate, even though she could feel herself pulsing and hot between her legs. Gabriel's hand tugged a little more insistently at his cock, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“Yes,” he breathed. 

Beelzebub leaned back onto her elbows, spreading her legs lewdly and canting her hips once, just to be mean. Gabriel whimpered and stopped his stimulation, holding the base of his cock between two fingers as he panted. _Trying to calm himself. Very nice._

“Tell me angel. What do you think about?” 

Gabriel chewed his lip as he gave himself another experimental stroke, then released his grip, his fingertips finding his own nipple and making his cock twitch heavily between his legs. Beelzebub made no show of being any more interested in his display, other than tilting her head slightly to the side, like a cat that had seen something shiny. 

“I think about you. Your… your fingertips. Your claws. Your mouth…” he closed his eyes as he pictured all the filthy things he wanted to do to her. All the things he wished she'd do to him right now. His hand wrapped once again around the base of his cock, fondling his balls before stroking all the way to the tip. 

“And?” Beelzebub's composure was cracking. He could hear it in her voice. 

“And… I think about _how_ you touch me. When you hit me. Bruise me. _Bite_ me. You make it hurt in the best way _fuck…_ ” his hand moved quicker, his chest heaving. 

“But lately I've been thinking about…” his words choked off around a groan, and his cheeks burned bright red. He seemed hesitant to admit whatever he pictured in his mind, though his body betrayed exactly how it turned him on. His cock was weeping for it, and he had to once again pinch the base of his cock to keep himself from coming. He threw his head back with a broken sob, his stomach muscles clenching and mesmerizing the Prince. She sat up with piqued interest, her hands gripping the side of the bed until her knuckles turned white. She'd never seen Gabriel like _this._

“Well? Zzzpit it out, angel,” she barked, going for annoyed but probably landing closer to feral. 

“I think about you… inside me.” 

Beelzebub leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, drinking in the sight of Gabriel driven to the point of madness just thinking about _her._

“Like that time I pegged you senseless?” she teased, expecting him to blush again but he only shuddered. 

“No.” 

Realization dawned on her, and she eased back to lounge on the bed once again. 

“You mean… with a cock?” 

Gabriel stroked himself once and nearly sobbed again, his poor cock _dripping_ with precum. His entire body was shaking so badly Beelzebub was surprised he hadn’t collapsed yet. 

“Oh sweetie… why didn’t you just say so?” she cooed, rubbing a hand between her legs and swapping her cunt for a cock, the arousal so wholly different that she threw her head back with a shout, her hand palming herself through her trousers. When she glanced back down at Gabriel, his eyes were glassy with need as he fixated on the new presentation. 

“I just… if you preferred your corporation a certain way, I didn’t… well I didn’t want to ask for something that might… disrespect that,” Gabriel bumbled, his gaze flickering between her eyes and where her hand was lazily fondling her new appendage. 

“I appreciate the sentiment, angel, but I have no meaningful attachments to the shape of my corporation. That was just how Dagon preferred me so I kept it for a while. It's convenient, for me. I am a gluttony demon, so I appreciate the capacity for multiple orgasms. The more pleasure I can gorge myself on, the better,” she said with a smirk, standing and approaching her angel, her aura softening considerably when she realized how badly he was trembling. She cupped his face gently between both hands, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. 

“But don’t think just becauzzze you have to be that coy little angel in Heaven, you can get away with that shit with me. I know you, Gabriel. They think they know you up there but I’ve seen the real you. You’re deliciously nasty and depraved, and you _love it_. From now on, if you want something, you tell me. If it'zzz something I refuse, I’ll say so, but I doubt there's anything in that mushy brain of yourzzz…” she poked his forehead playfully. “That could turn me off. Now bend over that bed so I can fuck you proper.” 

“No,” Gabriel whispered. 

“ _No?_ ” Beelzebub seethed, wondering if she needed to drag him down to the dungeon by his hair for his insolence. Her rage dissipated quickly however, when he slowly sank to his knees. He wrapped both hands around her and settled them on her bum, pulling her forward to press a sweet kiss to her belly, just above her trousers. 

“Can I… taste you?” he asked quietly, and her hand found its way to his hair, stroking gently through it and settling on the back of his neck. She had to banish the threat of tears in her eyes at the way he was looking up at her, with such devotion. She cleared her throat and dragged her eyes away to avoid any embarrassing emotions. She stared straight forward and tried to muster her voice to sound casual, but the quiver in it gave her away. 

“Yes, pet. If you're so keen.” 

If Gabriel noticed her weakness, he chose not to comment on it. 

He gently unfastened her trousers, pushing them and her underwear down far enough to free her newly aroused cock, his cheeks blushing at the sight. He felt her fingertips coursing through his hair, and glanced up to find her still staring blankly forward. 

“Look at me, my Prince,” he said quietly, and as soon as she dragged her eyes down to meet his, he captivated her gaze as he slowly licked up the underside of her cock, then pushed just the head passed his lips and sucked, a guttural moan making his mouth vibrate around her. She threw her head back with a hiss, her hand tightening in his hair and barely managing not to shove his head forward to gag him with her cock. 

“ _Fuck_ angel,” she breathed, followed by a long, low moan when she felt him sink his mouth down her length, until she hit the back of his throat. _Oh god_ his throat was constricting around her, as if he were swallowing her entirely, over and over… 

“Whoa, slow… _slow down pet…_ ” she begged, feeling him retreat and release his suction with a wet _pop._ She shivered hard, her entire body alive with jitters. 

“Izzz this… what it feelzzz like… for you?” she panted, glancing down and gasping when he trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down the underside of her shaft, one hand working his own saliva up toward the tip with his fingertips and teasing out a bit of precum, which he lapped up greedily. 

“Well, I can’t say for sure, but if I'm even half as tempting and seductive as you are… on my knees with your cock in my mouth… then I'd say I’m surprised you haven’t cum yet.” 

She chuckled darkly at him, then tugged at his hair, instructing him to stand. He dragged himself to his feet, wiping his mouth and awaiting her instructions with wide, lust-filled eyes. “You are something else,” she mused absently as she stepped out of her trousers that gathered at her ankles and dropped her shirt from her shoulders. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or perhaps it was the fact that she was sharing Gabriel's aura, and for the first time in her existence she could simply focus on pleasure instead of pain. Perhaps she really was _that_ gone for this bone-headed angel, who had seen all of her hideous scars and still made her feel beautiful. But all of a sudden she felt very soft. She wanted to give her angel everything he wanted and more. 

“On the bed,” she ordered softly, a rare blissful smile gracing her lips. He tilted his head and enjoyed the sight for just a moment, bending down to steal a quick kiss before he approached the bed and crawled into it, Beelzebub close behind him and guiding him with her hands on his hips. “That’s it, stay right there, on your knees,” she said, easing a hand up his back and urging him down onto his elbows. “You’re going to have to spread your legs a little, pet, I'm not that tall.” 

“Size doesn’t matter, I thought you of all people…” 

“Shut up,” she barked as she smacked his ass cheek _hard_ , though her tone was playful. He hissed and arched his back slightly, spreading his legs and rutting back against her hard cock. 

“Easy there angel, I've got to get you ready…” 

“Already done. I can’t wait any longer, _please Bee…_ ” he panted, and she smiled down at him, so wanton and eager, miracling himself ready for her. She lined herself up, but instead of sinking immediately inside him, she simply smeared her own precum around his tight rim. He keened loudly, his thighs starting to shake, and before he could start begging again, she slowly pushed in, until she was hilted fully to the brim. She watched his entire body quivering, both hands fisted in the sheets as he muffled his own sob into the mattress. 

“Alright, pet?” she asked as she slowly eased almost all the way out, then pushed slowly back in. 

“Yes. _Yes. Fuck,_ ” he whimpered, turning his head so he could look back over his shoulder at her and _I'll be damned_ if he wasn’t crying. What a gorgeously tempting sight he was. 

“You feel— _fuck_ — that feels _so good_ I'm… n-not gonna last very long like this Bee…” 

She grinned, feeling her ego swell in response to the praise. “Well that'zzzz fine, because even if you cum, I'm just gonna…” 

She pulled almost entirely out again, this time slamming much harder back inside. Oh how Gabriel _screamed._

“Keep… fucking… you…” 

With each word, she thrust hard and slow, and every time Gabriel jerked and shouted, his body settling into a steady shiver as his shouts turned to breathless pleas. But she maintained that torturous pace, slow but rough, ramming herself into him and nudging his prostate every time. She pushed down on his back with her open palm, her claws extending and pressing against his skin, not hard enough to bleed but hard enough for him to arch his back and cant his hips and _there, that's the angle._

She began pumping her hips quickly, setting a blistering pace. She growled at the sensation it created, so much _friction_ and when it was accompanied by Gabriel’s helpless cries… _holy hell_ she was close already. 

“Wings… out… angel,” she commanded between labored breaths, and Gabriel nearly choked. 

“No, no, I can't Bee. I want you to cum and I can't… handle it…” he pleaded, only to be met with her clawed hand in his hair, yanking his head back as she smacked his ass again. If she were to repeat the move he'd be done for. 

“I’m sorry did I stutter?” she snarled, and then all six of his wings manifested, feathers trembling. 

“That’zzzz a good pet. Now tell me…” she cooed as she leaned back and drifted her clawed hand down into his feathers, closing them around the shoulder joint and gently tugging his wing back at the same time she reached around him with her other hand to stroke his swollen cock. 

“Who do you worship?” 

“You.” 

“Who izz your master?” 

“ _You._ ” 

“Who do you love?” 

“Only you, Beelzebub, my Prince, _oh fuck!_ ” 

Beelzebub could feel him clenching around her, felt him spill into her hand with a rough jerk of his hips, his wing shaking violently in her grasp. She released her grip on his wing and stroked him through his climax until he was quaking with overstimulation, only then grabbing him roughly by the hips and fucking into him so deliciously, his cries drowned out by the distant ringing in her ears. The angel was so wrung out and pliant beneath her, but yet so warm and _tight_ from his orgasm she could barely manage a few more thrusts before she came with a broken cry. She slowed but didn’t stop, sliding easily in and out of him with her own spend covering her cock. 

“Holy… _shit_ Gabriel,” she panted with a grin, pushing back inside him once more and making both of them groan. She pulled out and watched him flop forward onto the bed, gasping even though he didn’t need air. She miracled away their mess and collapsed beside him, admiring his flushed cheeks and mussed hair, her hand reaching out without thinking to brush a few strands of hair back from his face. Why did his content little grin make her heart flutter like that?! _Oh you really are gone, aren’t you?_

“Angel… that was… wow.” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“See? See what can come from just being upfront about your desirezzz? You never have to hide what you want from me, angel.” 

Gabriel surged forward and kissed her, groaning against her lips. He seemed as though he wanted to say something in response, but instead simply poured his emotion into the kiss. Beelzebub had to catch her breath after, her world somehow spinning from everything Gabriel had managed to say with that kiss. He took one more look at her face, then let his head drift down onto her shoulder, cuddling up next to her side and slipping his hand into hers, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her knuckles lazily. Her heart swelled with whatever the demonic equivalent of happiness was. 

“Thank you, Gabriel,” she mumbled quietly, her thumb absently tracing circles on the inside of his wrist. He tipped his head back to look at her questioningly. 

“What you did… with your aura. Today wazzz the first time in… a very long time that I wazzz able to forget… what I am. I could just be here, be present. With you. With Dagon. Even with that uptight asshat Michael. I had _fun_. You made me feel whole again and… well. I just wanted to say… thank you.” 

Gabriel watched her fidget with her raw admission, then kissed her cheek and pulled her close, draping his wing over her naked body. “That’s all I said I wanted, didn’t I? All of you.” 

There was a moment of content silence in which they both simply enjoyed the sound of each other's breathing. 

“Now what am I gonna do about Michael?” Gabriel asked, his tone teasing. “I think she might be fucking a demon.”


End file.
